


For Chips and Giggles

by Slythgeek



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Condoms, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluffy Smut, PWP, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slythgeek/pseuds/Slythgeek
Summary: Rose returns from an outing in London with a few gifts for the Doctor.  Light puppy play.  So much fluffy smut.  This is a Valentine's Day gift for my girlfriend, albeit a little late.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twogurusindrag](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Twogurusindrag).



The Doctor carefully balanced the second tray of chips on this left arm and rapped the door lightly with his knuckles. No answer. He knocked harder, but the door remained obstinately shut. He sighed and patted his pocket. The chips container rocked ominously but didn't fall. The Doctor unlocked the door and caught the chips just as they began to topple sideways. The console room was deserted. The TARDIS hummed in her half-computer, half-organic voice, but there was no other sound.

"Rose?" the Doctor called.

He set the chips on the console and peered down the corridor to her room.

"Rose, I got the chips. Fresh and hot."

It had seemed rather strange when Rose insisted the Doctor go alone to the chippy, but he had seen nothing particularly suspicious about it. She had only said she wanted to take a bath, and considering she had just discovered a room with a deep claw-foot tub and an assortment of exotic bubble baths, he went without question.

Perhaps she was still in the bath. The line had been long at the chippy, but human women, well, they could spend hours in the bath.

"Rose?" he repeated, making his way down the corridor toward the room with the tub. "I've got the chips, Rose."

The door to the room stood open, the porcelain tub dry and empty.

"Rose!" the Doctor called, this time a bit of panic in his voice.

He took off at a run back to the console room. He hadn't even bothered to remove his coat, so it whipped around each corner.  When he reached the console room, he stopped so abruptly that the bottom of his coat tangled in his ankles and almost tripped him.

"Ya left the door wide open," Rose said.

She stood in front of the closed door, carrying a small shopping bag with "Happy Pet Supply" printed on it. She grinned, all plump red lips and prominent front teeth. The Doctor had a momentary desire to kiss her in relief, but he only said, "Don't run off like that!"

Rose frowned, more of an exaggerated pout than a true look of remorse. "I was only two shops down from you. Besides, I don't have to ask permission to go out. On planet Earth. In London. In my own time."

"If you wanted to go shopping, you could have told me," the Doctor said with a real frown.

"Not if I was shopping for you."

"Oh?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Ah-ah, Doctor. It's for later. Right now, I could really use some chips."

Rose set the bag beside the chips on the console, and when the Doctor let his gaze linger on it too long, she turned his face away with a gentle hand.

"Chips now. Surprise later," she said.

Rose snatched up both containers and the bag in one hand and took the Doctor's arm with the other. She steered him down a corridor to a little room with low lighting and a restaurant booth for two. The Doctor had only vague memories of this room until Rose had rediscovered it a few months ago. She set the containers on the table and took a seat. Without sitting down, the Doctor grabbed a hot chip and bit into it.

"You're supposed to sit across from me," Rose said.

"Right," the Doctor said with a mouthful of potato. He dropped into his seat and snatched another chip from the styrofoam container.

"Slow down, Doctor," Rose said. "You're acting like you haven't eaten in a week."

He diverted his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he was stuffing his mouth so that he didn't blurt out anything stupid. Now that his relationship with Rose had become sexual, he suddenly found himself overanalyzing every word he said to her.

"Doctor," she said with that edge of a command that she often used when he was acting childish, "you'll get grease all over that nice tie. I'm not paying your dry-cleaning bill."

A sudden, slightly wicked smile spread across her face. The Doctor liked that smile more than he suspected he should. He could feel a slight blush starting at the base of his jaw.

"I have an idea," she said.

She rose from the booth and opened a matching wooden cupboard near the door which the Doctor was certain had not been there when they entered the room but which he vaguely remembered stealing from an apothecary over 500 years ago. Rose returned with a large, white cloth napkin.

"Chin up," she said.

"Why?" the Doctor asked, giving her his best expression of puzzlement.

"Have to keep you clean. Now, up with your chin, there's a good boy."

The Doctor did as he was told, and Rose tied the napkin around his neck so that he wore a bib.

"Don't you think I look a bit undignified?" he asked.

She grinned at him, barely containing her laughter. "Yes."

"And that's alright with you."

"Yes."

The Doctor slowly and deliberately bit down on another chip, purposely smearing a bit of grease on his chin. Rose reached immediately for the napkin and lifted it gently to wipe his face.

"Messy eater," she said.

"Good thing I'm wearing a bib."

"I think we need something to drink," she said after letting him finish the chip.

"Have anything in mind?" the Doctor asked.

"I found a nice cherry wine in one of your storerooms," she said, rising to go to the cupboard once again.

She removed a decanter full of dark red wine and frowned.

"There's only one glass, though," she said.

"I can get another one," said the Doctor. "There are dozens in-"

She shut the cupboard with a snap. "No, that won't be necessary. I have just the thing."

"Really, it's not a big deal," said the Doctor, but Rose held a finger to his lips to ward him from speaking further.

She reached into the shopping bag on her seat and removed a simple, blue dog bowl.

"This will do nicely," she said.

Immediately, the Doctor made a flabbergasted face. "I-I... What?"

"You can drink your wine out of this," Rose said.

"I... sort of figured that one out, but why?" the Doctor asked.

"Because there's only one glass. Now shush. I need to figure out if I need to make you drink out of it on the floor."

"Make me?" the Doctor said. "Make me, Rose? How do you think you'll do that?"

"Very easily, Doctor," she said. She clasped her hands and pulled her shoulders forward, swaying back and forth like a little girl asking "pretty please". "Because I think it would be very cute to see you drink from it."

The Doctor frowned at her.

"And I've realized... it would be even cuter on the floor," she continued.

She placed the bowl on the tile and removed the top of the decanter. "By that, I mean that _you_ would look cuter on the floor."

"Seriously?" the Doctor said.

He crossed his arms. Rose looked up from pouring the wine and flashed a wide grin.

"Oh, you're gonna do it, Doctor," she said, "eventually. So just go on ahead and get your rather nice arse down here."

"Do you really think it's nice?" The Doctor gave a little wiggle. "Hmmm... I suppose I've had worse... and better."

Rose popped to her feet and grasped the Doctor's shoulders. "Down," she said firmly.

“I need another chip,” the Doctor said, reaching for the table.

She swatted his hand lightly and gave him a patented Jackie Tyler frown.

“Ow! Oh, alright then,” the Doctor said.  He pulled his lips back and widened his eyes in a sort of surrendering grimace.  He landed lightly on his knees and lifted his head up to look at her.

Rose Tyler watched him with her mouth slightly open, her tongue running along her top lip with lustful absentmindedness.  Spurred by her seeming enjoyment of his position at her feet, the Doctor raised his eyebrows, lowered his head, and rested on his hands and knees.  He lapped a bit of wine from the bowl.  It wasn’t the easiest task, but he heard a tiny, stifled giggle from above him.  The Doctor sipped more, this time at the edge of the bowl where he could get more wine in one go.

“No, no, Doctor,” Rose said in a soft, singsong voice, “use your tongue.  It needs practice.”

“Does not,” the Doctor said without looking up.

“Does too,” she replied, “and I would know.”

He took a slow, deliberate drink from the bowl and then raised his head.  He let a bit of the cool, sweet wine drip from the side of his mouth.  Rose was watching him from her seat in the booth, legs crossed and a glass of wine in one hand.  He fixed his eyes on her during his next drink, wiggling his eyebrows as he lifted his tongue from the surface.  She put her the fingers of her free hand at the edge of her lips and grinned.  The Doctor continued, and Rose shifted, clearly trying to contain herself.  She pursed her lips, smiled, pursed them again.  She took a sip of wine herself and almost choked from silent giggles.

“Am I amusing you, Rose Tyler?” the Doctor said.

“Very much,” she said.  Her cheeks and nose had turned a blushy pink.

The Doctor turned his head away and went back to his bowl.  He drew his tongue suggestively through the wine and heard another loud shifting sound.  This time, when he looked back at Rose, she had set down her glass of wine and had her hands clasped tightly between her crossed thighs.  Her whole body stiffened with sexual desire.  The Doctor rather liked the reactions he was getting out of her, and although he could feel part of his own body stiffening, he returned to the bowl one last time.  He wagged his butt just a little, as if he had a tail.  Before he could finish the sip, Rose hopped out of her seat and grasped him by the collar of his jacket.

“Okay, we’re going to my room,” she said.  “Right now.”

“Good idea,” the Doctor said hurriedly.

“Oh, almost forgot!”  Rose grabbed the shopping bag and shoved the Doctor out of the room and down the corridor.

Rose’s room had originally been decorated in Poundstretcher pinks, but during her travels, she had collected trinkets and furniture from around the TARDIS to fill the space.  The result was still a little pink but filled with a large, glittering dresser, a yellow plastic nightstand, photographs from every instant picture booth she had come across, and dozens of glittering lights strung above the bed.  It was the dormitory dream of half the girls on Earth, and Rose had built it inside of a whirring, sentient spaceship that existed in its own pocket of spacetime.  In a way, Rose’s room was in all times and all places and yet nowhere and nowhen.  The Doctor had a brief thought about all of the other rooms decorated so carefully by past companions only to be abandoned and moved somewhere far away by the TARDIS’s ever-transforming internal structure.  The Doctor supposed she moved them in order to keep him from wandering into them accidentally and thanked her silently for that.

Rose left the Doctor by the door and ran to her bed.  She flopped into the pile of pillows and motioned for him to come closer.

“Now, kneel down beside the bed,” she said when he approached.

“Look, Rose, I’m not just going to shuffle around the TARDIS on my knees,” the Doctor protested.

Rose pouted, but her eyes sparkled.  “Oh, but you’d look really precious if you did.  Not so useful for saving the world, though, yeah?  But you could do it one more time, for me.  Or… maybe more for _him_.”  Rose motioned at the Doctor’s lower body, and he glanced down.  Yeah.  Him.

“Rose Tyler!”

“Oh don’t pretend to be modest now.  I know you’re not.”

The Doctor moved closer, with a slight swagger.  “I at least go about fully clothed, thank you, Rose.”

As soon as he got close enough, Rose reached out and snatched the front of his jacket.  He allowed her to pull him to the floor.

“Mmmm,” she hummed, touching her nose to his, “not today, you aren’t.  Get out of that suit, will you?”

“I won’t.”

“Yeah, you will,” Rose said matter-of-factly.  She sprang back from him and stretched out in the center of the bed.

The Doctor watched her slowly unbutton her blouse.  One button circled with a finger, slipped slowly through the hole, massaged between two fingers.  Then Rose gave him a half-smirk and a half-lidded smolder.  He drew one of the buttons of his jacket through its hole.  His larger fingers made a clumsier job of it, but Rose seemed pleased.  He finished with the jacket, dropped it to the floor, and loosened his tie with two quick, suggestive jerks.

Rose bunched up her flowery duvet between her knees and dragged the wad of duvet up between her thighs.  She rocked forward, impatient yet obviously enjoying the Doctor’s little show.  They kept pace with each other as they both removed their shirts.  In his haste to remove his trousers, the Doctor got them caught on his trainers and hopped to keep his balance.  Rose made no move to help him.  In fact, she tucked her tongue into the corner of her mouth as if biting back a laugh.  The Doctor finally freed himself and stood beside the bed in socks, trainers, and rather tight white pants that concealed very little of how he felt about Rose in that moment.

“Good boy,” Rose said.  “Now take off the trainers.  You never know where they’ve been.”

“All across the universe!” the Doctor said with no shortage of pride.

“Yeah, through all sorts of dirt I don’t want tracked into my bed.”

The Doctor knelt to unlace his shoes, and felt a leg land on his shoulder.

“And when you’re done, Doctor,” Rose said, “you can get these jeans off me.  They’re stifling.”

She put her weight on the raised leg, and the Doctor struggled slightly with the trainers, but once they were off, he raised his face again to Rose.  She smiled down at him in her bra and jeans, clearly more confident than she had been when the Doctor met her that night in the storeroom.  The confidence added a radiance that could convince the Doctor to do anything she said, anything at all.

“Take ‘em off, then,” was all she asked of him.

He obeyed.  His long fingers opened the zipper and tugged the jeans down first to her knees and then entirely off.  Her panties had shifted down slightly with them, and a few curly, dark hairs peaked from the top.

“I have a gift for you first, Doctor,” she said.

“Right,” the Doctor said.  “I’ve been waiting to find out about that for, oh, an hour or so.  I can guess, but I won’t.”

“Usually I’d let you, but it might be too easy this time.”  Rose reached into the plastic sack and removed a leather collar about an inch wide.  She had already taken it from its cardboard backing.  Two tags dangled from it.

“Now, I didn’t know you were into this sort of thing, Rose Tyler!” the Doctor teased.

She patted him lightly on the nose and said, “Lower your head a bit.  I’m going to put it on.”

“Now, I won’t wear anything if I don’t know what it says.  It could say I’m an idiot, and we can’t have that,” the Doctor said.

“You are an idiot.”

“Besides the point.”

“Fine,” Rose said, holding the tags out to the Doctor.  “This one says, ‘Doctor’, so you don’t forget your name, and this one –“ She lifted the round, blue disk and showed him the heart-shaped one underneath.  “Says ‘Property of Rose Tyler’.”

“Oh, Rose, I’m touched,” the Doctor said.

“Touched in the head,” Rose muttered.

“Also a little astonished,” the Doctor admitted with a shrug, “but touched nonetheless.”

“Do you like it?” Rose asked, and the Doctor saw that she was blushing.

“Do you want the truth?” the Doctor replied.

“Yes,” she said with trepidation.

“I love it.  Really, I do.  But maybe don’t mention it to the Daleks.  Or to Jack.”  The Doctor scrunched up his mouth.  “Or to anyone, really.”

“Gotcha,” Rose said.

The Doctor lowered his head and let her place the collar around his neck.  He could feel the tingling soreness of his tight cock in his pants, but he also felt the breath of a whisper from his own mind telling him that he had gone too far now.  He was a Time Lord, and no one owned him, not least of all a human almost of a fiftieth of his age.  Rose, though, shimmered in the soft, pink light of the tiny bulbs she had strung across her room.  He smiled back at her, hiding his doubts behind the excitability and flailing absentmindedness that he had cultivated for hundreds of years.

“Oh, come here, Rose Tyler!” he cried, grabbing her around the middle.

Rose let out a scream that quickly became a giggle.  “Hey, down boy!” she said.

The Doctor let go and sat back on his calves, his hands folded in his lap.

“Why don’t we see if I’ve adopted a good mutt and check out that tongue of yours, yeah?” Rose said.

“Are you asking me to...?” the Doctor murmured.

“Yeah, I’m telling you to go down on me.”  Rose unceremoniously yanked off the blue panties and flung them onto the Doctor’s head.

“Hey!” he said, reaching up to pull them out of his hair.  He could smell her aroused sweetness.  He tossed the panties into their pile of discarded clothes and lifted one of her legs back onto his shoulder.

“Hey you,” she said quietly as his tongue glanced across her labia.  It found her clit, red with arousal, in the upper part of her folds.  He had never tasted this part of her before but found it surprisingly similar to her mouth.  He pressed his tongue firmly to the underside of the little bud.

“Oooh!” Rose squealed.  “Like that.”

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and saw her in his upper periphery.  She sank back into the bed, propping herself up with her arms.  The Doctor folded his tongue and then flattened it as he had when drinking the wine.  Rose shifted her hips, and the Doctor moved with her.  He flicked his tongue against her inner labia, teasing, then centered again and felt her sit up.  He pressed her clit between upper lip and tongue.  One of her hands gripped his hair and tugged, gently but insistently.  He let her guide him up, and she flexed her thighs against his chest.  The leg on his shoulder tensed.  Her wetness mixed with his saliva until they were one and tasted the same, a little like wine – the sweet and vinegar of most living things.

“Stop!  Stop!” Rose cried.

The Doctor pulled away warily, but Rose smiled.

“I need you inside me,” she said, “and I’m rather certain that’s where you’d like to be too.”

She nudged a toe against his swollen cock inside his pants.  He winced.

“But you’re going to have to wait a moment,” she said.  She hopped off the bed, knelt down briefly and kissed his cheek.

The Doctor watched her reach into a wooden jewelry box and emerge with a yellow metallic square.  The first time they had been together, she had removed one from her purse.

“Not going to give me any space diseases,” she had said.

“Right,” Rose said this time, holding the condom in front of him.  “Now open it.”

The Doctor began to reach for it, but Rose kicked lightly at his arm.

“With your teeth, Doctor.”

“Oh.”  It took him three tries to tear the wrapper as she held it steady.  He smelled something fruity…

“Is this… is this banana-flavored?” he asked her.

“Yeah,” she admitted.

“But why?  It’s not like I’m going to be tasting them.”

“Yeah, but I am.”

“Oh,” he said again.  “I’m not going to have to put it on with my teeth, am I?”

“No, now hurry it up!”

The Doctor pulled his pants off and slipped on the condom, somewhat dismayed to find that it was a bright yellow.

“A quick taste before we go,” Rose said.  “Stand up.”

When the Doctor stood, he heard a tiny jingling noise and remembered the collar around his neck.  Okay, yes, he could admit that, standing here naked but for the collar and a banana-flavored condom, he was property of Rose Tyler.  Rose leaned forward, staring up at him.  She took him into her mouth, ran her tongue down the base of his cock, and pulled away immediately with a tempting smile.  The Doctor shivered and closed his eyes.

Rose laughed.  “With all our fun today, I doubt you’ll live up to your usual Time Lord stamina, but I think we can make the most of it.”

As soon as Rose had opened her eyes wide with sudden pleasure, the Doctor thought he might come immediately, but he was barely inside her.  He ached, but it was such a pleasurable feeling that he wanted it to last as long as possible. 

Rose pulled him down onto her by his thin, freckled shoulders and whispered, “You’re mine, Doctor, so you’ll come when you’re told.”

The Doctor nodded vigorously.  He had heard that before, from someone else, but when Rose said it, the words seemed to assure safety and warmth.  He wanted to delay himself not to avoid punishment but to please the woman who was always willing to wait for him.

He placed a hand on one of Rose’s soft, warm hips and another behind her neck.  She gazed at him, biting her lip and fluttering her eyes with every grunt of pleasure.  Even through the condom, he felt her muscles drawing him in, hot and wet.

Sweat formed a sheen along the top of his forehead, and Rose wiped it away, giving a little tug to the locks of hair in the front.

Finally, she whispered, “Now, now Doctor.  You can do it.”

The Doctor let himself come with a loud moan.  He heard Rose giggle with the tinkling sound of a windchime.  He stretched back involuntarily and shuddered before his breath returned in a gasp.  He fell, tingling, into Rose’s arms.  The tags on his collar rested against her shoulder.  She fondled them absently.

“It was a dumb present,” she said after a few minutes of silence.

“What?  No, not at all,” the Doctor said.  He could still hear the breathlessness in his voice.

“I just thought, maybe, we could pretend for a bit.”  She looked at him, frowning.

“No, Rose, it’s brilliant.  I can wear it out next time, and when we get separated, they’ll find you, and I’ll trot right up to you and… lick your face!”

As if to demonstrate, he swept his tongue across the tip of her nose.

“Ew, Doctor!” she screamed, smiling again.

He licked her again, on the cheek, and she mimed pushing him away.

“Down boy!  Bad!”

His tongue caressed her neck, and she stopped the play fight.

“Bad…,” she said softly, desire clear in her voice, “dog.”


End file.
